


Taking Detours -- Auf Umwegen

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Es ist nicht Kurts Plan, in die Wohnung seines traumhaften Nachbarn einzubrechen, aber er macht gewissermaßen einen kleinen Umweg.





	Taking Detours -- Auf Umwegen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthetoothfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Taking Detours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474701) by [notthetoothfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/pseuds/notthetoothfairy). 



> Eine weitere süße kleine First-Meeting-Story, wie immer vorbildlich gebeta't von meiner lieben [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile). Wenn trotzdem noch Fehler drin sein sollten, liegt es definitiv an mir ;-)

 

"Du hast _was?!_ ", fragt Kurt Rachel völlig außer sich zum zweiten Mal. "Nachdem ich meine Schlüssel _gerade erst_ an Santana 'verloren' habe, weil ich an der Reihe war, ihr meine zu leihen und sie ganz spontan einen Besuch in Ohio machen musste, um Brittany eifersüchtig zu machen, oder was auch immer sie diesmal vorhat? Bah!"

Rachel verzieht unglücklich das Gesicht und knetet ihre Hände.

"Es tut mit leid, Kurt", wiederholt sie. "Ich..... ich habe es wirklich verbockt. Ich hatte sie in meinem Mantel, aber in dem, den ich gestern getragen habe, nicht in diesem.... und ich habe gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass die anderen Schlüssel in Ohio sind." Ihre Augen weiten sich vor Schreck. "Oh, Gott, denkst du, wir müssen auf der Straß ~~e~~ übernachten?!"

Kurt mustert sie verärgert. "Nein, Rachel, wir werden in unserer Wohnung schlafen." Er seufzt und lässt den Blick an der Hauswand vor ihnen auf und ab wandern. "Wir müssen nur einen Weg finden, auf die Feuertreppe hinaufzukommen."

Er schaut sich um, entdeckt eine Mülltonne und beschließt, dass sie ausreichen muss. Er geht hinüber und ignoriert Rachel, die ungeduldig an seinem Jacket zieht.

"Hast du den Verstand verloren, Kurt?! Selbst, wenn du es da hoch schaffst – was ich im Übrigen bezweifle – wie willst du in die Wohnung kommen?"

Kurt stellt die Mülltonne so hin, dass sie genau unter der Leiter steht.

"Ich habe mein Fenster offen gelassen, damit frische Luft hereinkommt", sagt er und er weiß genau, dass Rachel sich darüber aufregen wird.

Und wie erwartet, fängt sie sofort an, sich zu beschweren, wie sehr sie es hasst, in eine eiskalte Wohnung zu kommen und dass ein kurzes 10-minütiges Stoßlüften jeden Morgen vollkommen ausreicht.

Kurt, der inzwischen auf die Mülltonne hinauf geklettert ist, schaut mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf Rachel hinab.

"Willst du weiterhin herumschimpfen oder wirst du irgendwann auch mal dankbar dafür sein, dass ich dir hier im Alleingang den Ärger erspare, uns ein Quartier für heute Nacht suchen zu müssen?", fragt er.

Rachel runzelt die Stirn und schnauft verärgert, aber sie hält trotzdem den Mund.

"Hilfst du mir jetzt bitte?", fragt Kurt und bereitet sich mental darauf vor, zu tun, was er sich vorgenommen hat. "Ich will nicht sterben, nur weil du nicht auf die Schlüssel aufpasst."

Fünfmal springt und verfehlt er, jedes Mal begleitet von einem entsetzten Schrei Rachels. Beim sechsten Mal aber, gelingt es Kurt, die Leiter zu erfassen und sich hochzuziehen (dank seines neuen Fitnessprogramms). Dieses Mal jubelt Rachel ihm zu und Kurt verdreht ein letztes Mal die Augen, bevor er die Leiter hochklettert und dann über die Feuertreppe weiter hochsteigt.

Er wünschte allerdings, er trüge etwas weniger enge Hosen, denn einen Treppenabsatz nach dem anderen hochzuklettern, erweist sich als ziemlich anstrengend. Er hat bereits seine Jacke zu Rachel hinab geworfen, die ihm von unten zusieht, aber er wird nicht noch mehr Kleidungsstücke ablegen. Er sieht wahrscheinlich auch so schon aus wie ein verrückter Einbrecher.

Andererseits ist das hier New York.

Während er immer höher klettert, zählt Kurt die Stockwerke. Da ihnen die Loftwohnung gehört, wohnen sie natürlich ganz oben, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht, als Kurt das Ende der Feuertreppe erreicht. Ein kurzer Blick durch das vor ihm liegende Fenster bestätigt ihm, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hat, denn das Mobiliar ist ihm fremd.

"Verdammt noch mal", meckert er vor sich hin. "Falsche Hausseite? Wirklich? _Wirklich_ , Kurt?"

Er sieht nach unten und, oh, wow, er ist ganz schön hoch oben. Wieso hat er nicht schon vorher nach unten gesehen? Er packt das Geländer ein wenig fester.

"Mist, Mist, Mist", sagt Kurt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Also gut, es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Hier oben sterben, oder wieder runter klettern......" Als er sich umdreht, fällt sein Blick auf ein anderes Fenster. "Oder...." Er sollte es lieber nicht tun. Aber es ist einen Spalt geöffnet und es wäre so leicht, es einfach ganz hochzuschieben und das alles schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Nun ja, das ist der Vorteil. Der Nachteil ist, dass er womöglich jemandem einen Herzinfarkt verpasst. Was, wenn es eine ältere Dame ist?

Aber vielleicht..... vielleicht wird ihn gar keiner bemerken. Vielleicht ist diese Person nicht einmal zuhause – vielleicht ist sie einfach nur ein Frischluftfanatiker wie Kurt.

Und vielleicht ist Kurt ein Feigling, der nicht mehr hinunter klettern kann, nachdem er so weit gekommen ist und all sein Adrenalin aufgebraucht hat. Ihm wird klar, dass er schlimmere Höhenangst hat als gedacht.

"Ich bin bekloppt, ich bin _so_ bekloppt", redet er mit sich selbst, während er das Fenster leise hoch schiebt und in eine Wohnung klettert, die auf gar keinen Fall seine eigene ist.

Ein klein wenig wünscht er sich, es wäre seine Wohnung, denn das erste, was er neben einem gemütlich aussehenden, französischen Bett erblickt, sind ein Klavier, eine Gitarre und viele Notenblätter, säuberlich aufgereiht auf einem von A-Z beschrifteten Regal. Kurt ist schon auf halbem Weg, die Kollektion zu begutachten, als er sich an seine Mission erinnert und sich zur Zimmertür umdreht.

Vorsichtig öffnet er die Tür und ist sich schrecklich bewusst, dass er gerade hier einbricht und sich unrechtmäßigen Zutritt verschafft, wenn auch aus gutem Grund. Er schluckt und lugt durch den Türspalt. Ein weiteres großes Zimmer, verbunden mit einer offenen Küche. Aha, das muss dann also das Wohnzimmer sein. Kurts Blick schweift hin und her und fällt schnell auf die Wohnungstür. Das muss sie sein, die Tür mit dem Schuhregal und den Schlüsseln auf dem Schränkchen.....

Als er langsam darauf zugeht, öffnet sich plötzlich eine Tür zu seiner Linken und ein halbnackter Mann kommt heraus, so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich sein Handtuch um die Hüften zu schlingen, dass er Kurt übersieht.

"Sam?", ruft der Besitzer dieser prächtigen Wohnung. "Bist du das? Hast du was vergessen?"

Kurt zuckt zusammen. Er will nicht zusammen geschlagen werden und dieser Typ sieht aus, als wäre er dazu in der Lage, seinen Armen und seinem Rücken nach zu urteilen. Aber er kann auch nicht einfach _nichts_ sagen..... was, wenn er trotzdem erwischt wird und sich dadurch noch schuldiger macht, als er es sowieso schon ist?

"Ähm", sagt er aus Mangel an klügeren Worten. "Nein, ich bin – "

Auf die unerwartete Stimme hin, fährt der Mann zusammen und – okay, wow, so viel zum Thema Herzinfarkt, denn das Handtuch rutscht ihm herunter, als er sich umdreht und das ist _bestimmt_ nicht, was Kurt zu sehen erwartet hat, als er in die Wohnung einstieg.

Um Himmels Willen, er dachte, hier wohnt eine ältere Dame. Aber nein, das ist _definitiv_ nicht die Anatomie einer älteren Dame.

Kurt bleiben die Worte im Hals stecken. Er ist feuerrot und schlägt sich die Hand vor die Augen.

Der Typ beeilt sich, sein Handtuch wieder hochzuheben und zischt: "Was zum Teufel?! Wer zur Hölle bist du und was machst du in meiner Wohnung?!"

Kurt lugt zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und – okay, es ist einigermaßen sicher. Er lässt die Hand sinken – aber als er das Gesicht des Mannes erkennt, wünscht er sich augenblicklich, er wäre einfach von der blöden Feuertreppe heruntergestürzt.

Es ist niemand anderes als Blaine Anderson, der Typ aus 7B, der Rachel immer dazu veranlasst, ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen zu stoßen und Santana dazu bringt, geschmacklose Witze über sein Sexleben zu machen, wenn er an ihnen vorbeigeht. Und Kurt schafft es erneut nicht, sich vorzustellen.

Zur gleichen Zeit scheint Blaine zu dämmern, dass er Kurt schon mal wo gesehen hat.

"Warte, du bist dieser Typ.... aus dem Loft, richtig....?", fragt er und sieht noch verwirrter aus als vorher.

"Ja, ähm, hallo", bringt Kurt heraus und verflucht sich selbst für all die Peinlichkeiten, die er nun über sich ergehen lassen muss. "Oh Gott, das tut mir _so_ leid."

Blaine tritt unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, die Stirn in so tiefe Falten gelegt, dass sein ganzes Gesicht verzogen ist.

"Ich verstehe nicht. Was suchst du in meiner Wohnung? Wie bist du überhaupt herein gekommen?" Plötzlich fällt ihm die Kinnlade herunter. " _Stalkst_ du mich etwa?"

"Was?! Nein!", ruft Kurt aus und allein die Vorstellung entsetzt ihn. "Oh, nein, nein, nein, ich bin nicht absichtlich hier, vor allem nicht mit _dieser_ Absicht, ich schwöre. Bitte glaub mir. Bitte, Blaine, lass es mich erklären."

Blaine öffnet und schließt den Mund ein paar Mal, bevor er herausbringt: "Du kennst meinen Namen."

Oh, Scheiße.

"Ääähh." Kurt schließt die Augen. "Okay, das spricht jetzt nicht gerade für mich." Er blinzelt mit einem Auge, um Blaines Reaktion einzuschätzen. "Zumindest scheinst du entschieden zu haben, dass ich nicht gefährlich bin."

"Eigentlich bin ich noch nicht völlig davon überzeugt", sagt Blaine ehrlich und greift nach dem Telefon auf dem Tisch neben sich. "Aber ich weiß auch, wer _du_ bist, Kurt Hummel. Ich kann dich also der Polizei melden, wenn es sein muss."

"Warte, woher weißt du _meinen_....", setzt Kurt an, aber Blaine schaut ihn so finster an, dass er verstummt. "Richtig. Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Erklärung." Er beißt sich auf die Lippe, holt tief Luft und entscheidet sich für die Wahrheit. "Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass meine verrückten Mitbewohnerinnen Probleme damit haben, auf ihre Schlüssel aufzupassen und uns ausgesperrt haben, so dass ich die gesamte Feuertreppe habe hochklettern müssen, nur um festzustellen, dass ich mich auf der falschen Hausseite befinde und tatsächlich unter leichter Höhenangst leide, weshalb ich mich entschieden habe, etwas schrecklich Dummes zu machen, und in die Wohnung irgendeines Fremden einzusteigen, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand zuhause ist und meine Aktion unbemerkt bleibt?"

Er sprudelt alles im Rekordtempo heraus – wenn er recht darüber nachdenkt, dann hat er nicht _einmal_ Luft geholt, seit er sich mental auf diese kleine Ansprache vorbereitet hat, es wäre jetzt also vielleicht an der Zeit dafür – und wirft Blaine einen flehenden Blick zu.

"Okay, warte einen Moment, das war ziemlich schnell", sagt Blaine kopfschüttelnd. "Du hast dich aus deiner Wohnung ausgesperrt?"

"Ja."

"Und anstatt einen Schlüsseldienst anzurufen, hast du dich entschlossen, die Feuertreppe hochzuklettern?"

Kurt blinzelt. "..... ja?"

"Okay....." Blaine kommentiert seine Dummheit mit einem amüsierten Kichern. "Und dann bist du nicht mehr runtergekommen und hast gedacht, es wäre besser, als potentieller Einbrecher geschnappt zu werden, als einfach runterzuklettern?"

"Ich denke schon....", sagt Kurt mit einem frustrierten Seufzer.

"Und dir ist schon klar, dass du trotzdem auf der falschen Seite deiner Wohnungstür endest, wenn du es aus meiner heraus geschafft hast?"

Kurt schürzt die Lippen und würde am liebsten in irgendeinem Loch sterben.

"Ähm", sagt er. "So weit war ich noch nicht mit meinen Überlegungen."

Sie schauen sich eine Weile schweigend an, bis Blaine sich plötzlich schüttelt vor Lachen.

"Okay, das ist jetzt wahnsinnig lustig", bringt er zwischen glucksenden Lachern heraus, die ausnehmend liebenswert sind, obwohl Kurt sein Bestes tut, nicht darauf zu achten. "Ist dir klar, dass ich gerade vor meinem Nachbarn mein Handtuch habe fallen lassen und mich trotzdem in diesem Szenario am wenigsten lächerlich gemacht habe?"

Kurt quiekt peinlich berührt: "Es tut mir leid!"

"Danke", sagt Blaine und lacht immer noch. "Wenigstens bist du ein höflicher Einbrecher."

"Kein Einbrecher", jammert Kurt. "Nur unglaublich blöd."

Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Aber dennoch hast du ohne Erlaubnis meine Wohnung betreten."

"Um Himmels Willen, bitte ruf nicht die Polizei."

"Ich hab's nicht vor." Blaine lächelt und legt das Telefon auf den Tisch zurück. "Ich glaube, solch eine Geschichte hätte sich niemand auf die Schnelle aus den Fingern saugen können. Außerdem siehst du viel zu süß und unschuldig aus – sie würden mir wahrscheinlich gar nicht glauben, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass du eingebrochen bist." Plötzlich muss er schlucken und spielt nervös an seinem Handtuch herum. "Ähm, jedenfalls, äh....... würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich...... schnell mal in mein.....?"

"Bitte", sagt Kurt mit unsicherer Stimme.

Er hat sein Bestes getan, Blaine nicht anzugaffen, selbst jetzt, nachdem sie festgestellt haben, dass Kurt weder ein Serienmörder, noch ein totaler Freak ist. Wobei Kurt sich bei Letzterem mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so sicher ist. Immerhin hat er Blaine nackt gesehen und dieses Nicht-Angaffen will ihm nicht so recht gelingen.

Er gibt den kleinen Wassertropfen, die nur langsam auf Blaines Brust trocknen, die Schuld daran.

Und außerdem – _hallo_ – hat Blaine ihn gerade süß genannt. Auch dieser Tatsache gibt Kurt die Schuld daran.

Blaine geht umständlich um Kurt herum und schlüpft durch die Tür hinter ihm. Ah, dieses großartige Musikzimmer gehört also ihm. Wie passend. Wenn Kurt sich auch nicht mehr darauf verlassen kann, seine Handlungen richtig einzuschätzen, so hat er doch immer noch einen tadellosen Geschmack, was Männer angeht.

Als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hört, stöhnt Kurt leise auf. Da hat er ja wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er immer noch aus seiner Wohnung ausgesperrt ist, wie Blaine so treffend bemerkt hat.

Aber Kurt hat keine Zeit, weitere Gedanken an dieses Detail zu verschwenden, weil Blaine innerhalb weniger Minuten in Jeans und einem einfachen Poloshirt aus seinem Zimmer zurückkommt. Er muss erneut um Kurt herum laufen und der gibt sich in Gedanken selbst eine Ohrfeige – mehrere sogar.

"Oh man, wieso stehe ich eigentlich immer noch hier?", fragt er sich laut. Dann sagt er zu Blaine: "Also dann noch einmal, es tut mir leid. Ich..... ich habe genug Unheil angerichtet. Ich..... ich weiß, wo die Tür ist, glaube ich."

"Richtig, richtig.....", murmelt Blaine und fährt sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Aber was ist mit deinem Dilemma?"

"Wie?" Kurt verliert jegliche Denkfähigkeit, wenn Blaines Blick mit dem rechten Maß an Fürsorge und Anteilnahme auf ihn gerichtet ist und, oh.... "Dilemma....? Oh!" Er verdreht die Augen. "Keine Schlüssel. Richtig. Ähm..... also, ich nehme an, dann werde ich den Schlüsseldienst anrufen."

"Ich kann ein paar Adressen in der Nähe raussuchen", bietet Blaine an und greift wieder nach seinem Telefon.

"Danke, Blaine", murmelt Kurt. "Mann, und Santana kommt erst morgen zurück...... wenn sie heute hier wäre, dann könnte sie uns einfach reinlassen. Jetzt müssen wir wahrscheinlich die Schlösser austauschen und – "

"Oder ihr könnt einfach hier bleiben."

"Was?"

"Ich, ähm.... ich meine. Wenn ihr nicht....... vergiss es, ich....."

"Hast du mir gerade eine Bleibe angeboten, nachdem ich mehr oder weniger aus Versehen in deine Wohnung eingebrochen bin, dich zu Tode erschreckt habe und wie ein _total_ Irrer rübergekommen bin, der sich an dich heranschleicht, während du nackt bist?"

Jetzt ist Blaine an der Reihe, rot zu werden.

"Ich meine, ähm." Er räuspert sich. "Du hast dir die Augen zugehalten, als..... das alles passiert ist. Außerdem weiß ich genau, dass du tatsächlich in diesem Haus wohnst, es ist nicht so, als wärst du mir nie aufgefallen.... ich meine, ähm, ich hab dich schon öfter gesehen.... deshalb." Er verzieht das Gesicht. "Muss ich das jetzt wirklich erklären? Ich versuche nur, nett zu sein."

"Und das gelingt dir wirklich sehr gut", sagt Kurt atemlos. "Also..... danke dir." Er zögert. "Aber, ich kann dein Angebot nicht wirklich annehmen. Es scheint mir unangebracht. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Mitbewohnerin, die heute Nacht ebenfalls heimatlos ist."

"Überhaupt nicht unangebracht, ich habe es schließlich angeboten." Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "Und was deine Mitbewohnerin angeht..... mein Sofa ist groß genug für zwei."

"Wow." Kurt blinzelt. "Du bist wirklich _sehr_ nett."

Blaine entweicht ein Laut, halb Quietschen, halb Lachen. Kurt kann nicht anders, als es vollkommen bezaubernd zu finden.

"Kann ich Rachel und Santana anrufen und sehen, was sie dazu sagen?", fragt Kurt, bevor er klarstellt: "Meine Mitbewohnerinnen meine ich."

"Klar." Blaine legt den Kopf schräg. "Ist diejenige, die möglicherweise hier schläft, die laute oder die furchteinflößende?"

Kurt lacht. "Du musst wissen, dass sie alle beide sowohl laut, als auch furchteinflößend sein können, manchmal sogar gleichzeitig, was normalerweise mein Stichwort ist, für ein paar Stunden zu verschwinden und mich selbst zu verfluchen, weil ich mit zwei Freunden aus der HighSchool zusammen gezogen bin." Er schüttelt lachend den Kopf. "Aber ich nehme an, du meinst Santana, wenn du furchteinflößend sagst, also nein. Die laute würde hier schlafen."

"In Ordnung." Blaine lächelt. "Ich mache uns Kaffee, während du sie anrufst. Das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, ist, euch etwas zu trinken anzubieten, während ihr eure Optionen abwägt."

"Das _Mindeste_ , was du tun kannst?", fragt Kurt kaum hörbar, als Blaine davon geht. "Das ist verrückt...."

Er ruft Rachel an, sagt ihr alles, was sie wissen muss, was in erster Linie umfasst, dass er nicht auf der Feuertreppe gestorben ist und zur Zeit in Apartment 7B kampiert. Das bringt ihm ein lautes Quietschen ein, so dass er den Hörer hektisch fester an sein Ohr drückt, um das Geräusch zu unterdrücken, allerdings ohne Erfolg, denn Blaine dreht sich zu ihm um und kichert.

"Ja, definitiv die laute", bemerkt er.

Santana ist sogar noch indiskreter, was nicht überraschend ist, aber dafür umso peinlicher. Sie gackert nur ihr teuflisches Lachen und teilt Kurt mit, dass sie so lange wegbleiben wird, wie er Jungfrau-in-Nöten spielen muss, bis er dem traumhaften Nachbarn an die Wäsche gehen kann und Kurt betet zu jeder Gottheit, die er kennt, dass Blaine _das_ nicht gehört hat.

Es sieht nicht so aus, aber Kurt muss ihr noch antworten.

"Nein, Santana, wir würden es sehr begrüßen, wenn du morgen heimkommen würdest, um diesem ganzen Schlamassel ein Ende zu bereiten", sagt er knapp und wirft Blaine entschuldigende Blicke zu. "Wir wollen Blaine nicht länger belästigen als nötig."

"Nun, ich hätte da ein paar Ideen, wie du es ihm zurückzahlen könntest, weißt du? Da wäre einmal – "

"Wir sehen uns morgen, Santana!" Kurt legt so schnell er kann auf.

Ein paar Minuten später begrüßt Blaine den zweiten Überraschungsgast in seiner Wohnung. Rachel ist geradewegs in den nächsten Lebensmittelladen gestiefelt und hat ein paar Sachen mitgebracht, um Abendessen zu kochen, damit Blaine nicht auch noch Geld für sie ausgeben muss.

Als sie Blaine für seine Gastfreundschaft dankt, spricht sie schnell, stellt endlose Fragen darüber, wie Kurt in seiner Wohnung gelandet ist und als sie endlich die ganze Geschichte aus ihnen heraus lockt, starrt sie sie beide mit offenem Mund an wie ein Fisch.

Blaines Mitbewohner Sam kommt zum Abendessen nachhause und schaut Blaine nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du die Leute aus dem Loft eingeladen", sagt er mit einem Grinsen, das Kurt nicht wirklich einordnen kann, das bei Blaine aber einen Hustenanfall auslöst. "Schön, euch kennenzulernen", fügt Sam, an Rachel und Kurt gewandt, hinzu.

Obwohl sie nichts bei sich haben und alles von Sam und Blaine ausborgen müssen – außer Zahnbürsten, an die Rachel glücklicherweise auf dem Weg zum Laden gedacht hat – verbringen sie einen wunderschönen Abend mit köstlichem Essen, Wein und einer Folge von _Amerikas Next Topmodel_.

Kurt und Blaine sitzen nahe genug nebeneinander, um sich zu berühren und Kurt glaubt nicht, dass er es sich einbildet, als Blaine ein wenig näher an ihn heranrückt, indem er so tut, als würde er für Sam Platz machen und dabei oh-so-ganz-nebenbei Kurts Hand mit seiner eigenen berührt.

Auf jeden Fall bildet Kurt es sich nicht ein, dass Blaine der Atem stockt, als er allen Mut zusammen nimmt, sich ganz nah zu ihm hin lehnt und ihm ins Ohr flüstert: "Irgendwie hatte ich den Eindruck, als gäbe es heute ein Nackt-Foto-Shooting."

Blaine lacht überrascht auf und wirft Kurt einen Blick zu, der sowohl schockiert als auch anerkennend ist. Jedenfalls bildet Kurt sich das ein.

Fast möchte er Rachel danken, weil sie die Schlüssel vergessen hat. Aber nur fast.

Als sie beide in ihren Behelfsbetten liegen und Sam und Blaine sich in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen haben, dreht Rachel sich zu Kurt um und stützt ihren Kopf in die Hand.

"Dann hast du ihn also nackt gesehen, was?"

"Rachel!" Kurt vergräbt den Kopf unter seiner Wolldecke und versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie das a) tatsächlich passieren konnte, und b) dazu geführt hat, dass er jetzt hier auf Blaines Sofa liegt, in Blaines Wohnung, in Blaines Kleidern. "Bitte nicht."

"Ich meine, die meisten Menschen stellen sich erst einmal förmlich vor, aber deine Vorgehensweise hat gewiss auch ihre Vorzüge."

"Rachel, ich schwöre", zischt Kurt.

"Komm schon, ich will ein paar Einzelheiten hören", bettelt sie.

Kurt stöhnt und lugt unter seiner Decke hervor, um einen Blick auf Sams und Blaines Zimmertüren zu werfen. Fest geschlossen. Gut.

"Okay, okay, aber sei um Himmels Willen leise."

Und erstaunlicherweise, lässt Rachel ihn erzählen und schwärmen und drauflos plappern und bleibt selbst einigermaßen still dabei.

Erst am nächsten Morgen realisiert Kurt, dass Rachel nie zugestimmt hat, tatsächlich für die gesamte Dauer ihres Aufenthalts den Mund zu halten, weshalb er nicht von vorne anfangen und ein Leben ohne Peinlichkeiten leben kann.

"Also Blaine", beginnt sie beim Frühstück und ihr hinterhältiges Grinsen versetzt Kurt in solche Panik, dass er ihr Bein die ersten paar Male verfehlt, als er nach ihr tritt. "Kurt hat mir erzählt, dass du eine großartig – "

"Sortierte Notensammlung besitzt!", platzt Kurt heraus, als er endlich ihren Fuß getroffen hat.

Für einen Moment hasst er Rachel, aber der kokette Blick, den Blaine ihm zuwirft, ist die Sache wert.

"Findest du?", fragt er. "Dann sollte ich sie dir irgendwann mal genauer zeigen."

Sam grinst, Rachel gackert. Kurt erstickt fast an seinem Tee. Und Blaine sieht überaus zufrieden mit sich aus.

Kurt entscheidet sich dagegen, Rachel möglicherweise zu danken. Er braucht dringend Mitbewohner mit besseren Schlüssel-Management-Fähigkeiten.

Oder einfach eine neue Wohnung. Allerdings hasst er es, umzuziehen.

Aber vielleicht kann er ja eine Wohnung im gleichen Gebäude bekommen.

7B hat durchaus gewisse Vorzüge.

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind höchste erwünscht :-)


End file.
